


Scratchings on the Wall

by thesoulofchaos



Category: Left 4 Dead (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 01:19:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17315378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoulofchaos/pseuds/thesoulofchaos
Summary: People just want to be remembered, to leave their words behind.





	Scratchings on the Wall

“Do you think any of them made it out?”, Louis looked up at Zoey’s question and read the wall she was staring at. Desperate marks crying out for people to join them at locations. Declarations of love. Heartfelt apologies.

“I try not to think about it”, Louis replied, and he turned his attention back to wrapping new rope around his axe to improve the grip.

“Who would you leave a message for?”, Zoey asked. 

“Don’t really know”, and that was better than saying he wasn’t even sure if there was anyone before all of this that would have missed him, would have wanted to hear from him one last time.

“I should have spoken to my parents more”, Zoey said and Louis put his axe down and rummaged in his pockets for a pen. He was sure there was some kind of joke to be made about the the IT guy carried a pen into the zombie apocalypse. He walked over to Zoey and held it out.

“Write something, maybe it’ll make you feel better”, Louis suggested and Zoey took the pen. She stood in silence for an uncomfortably long time before finally writing something,  _ ‘Mum, Dad - I hope I made you proud, somewhere along the way. Zoey’.  _ Louis swallowed a sudden lump in his throat and accepted the pen from her with a tight smile.

“You go”, Zoey said and Louis fiddled with the pen before he smiled to himself, and finally came up with something,  _ ‘Goodbye to my refuge, to my space between the notes’ _ . He could practically feel Zoey trying to decode his meaning as he returned to finish working on his axe.


End file.
